pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
FS11: Giratina en de Krijger van de Lucht
Giratina en de Krijger van de Lucht(Japans: ギラティナと氷空の花束 シェイミ Giratina en het lucht boeket: Shaymin)(Engels: Giratina and the Sky Warrior) is de tweede film van de Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl serie en de 11de Pokémon Film. De film is tevens het begin van de Sinnoh trilogie. De Japanse Première van de film was op 19 juli 2008, de Engelse Première op Cartoon Network was op 13 februari 2009 en de Nederlandse Première op Jetix was op 25 april 2009. De Pokémon Special die bij deze film hoorde was Pikachu's IJs Avontuur. Plot De 'Omgekeerde Wereld', waarin Giratina leeft, is een prachtige wereld en ook zonder ook maar enige regels. Helaas wordt de 'echte wereld' vervuild door vervuilde lucht en ze doen dan ook hun best deze wereld te redden. Giratina wordt hierdoor woedend - en lokt Dialga, die allemaal verantwoordelijk voor dit is, zijn wereld in. Ook Shaymin is onbewust in deze wereld terecht gekomen. Shaymin probeert beide tegen te houden en vlucht terug naar de echte wereld. Dit brengt echter nog een probleem met zich mee. Samenvatting Het verhaal begint met een Shaymin die uit een meer drinkt. Plotseling verschijnt Dialga en hij drinkt ook. Ineens komt er een Giratina uit een gat van de andere wereld in het water die Dialga aanvalt. Hij neemt hem mee door het gat; ook Shaymin wordt meegesleurd. Ze komen terecht in een andere wereld, waar een man hen ziet en hen filmt. Dialga schudt Giratina van hem af en probeert terug te gaan door de poort. Hij wordt echter teruggesleurd door Giratina; de poort verdwijnt. Shaymin krijgt ondertussen een hoeveelheid rook binnen en begint groen te stralen. Er ontstaat een ontploffing en een nieuwe poort verschijnt, waarin Shaymin wordt gezogen, terug naar het meer. Dialga valt Giratina aan en ontsnapt ook door de poort. Als Giratina hem probeert te volgen, kan hij niet meer door de poort naar buiten. De poort sluit zich. Ash, Pikachu, Dawn en Brock zijn in een stadje en gaan eten. Eerst moeten ze hun handen wassen. Terwijl de Pokémon staan te eten, verschijnt Shaymin, bedekt in vuil, en hij eet de pannenkoeken van onze helden op. piplup ziet het en zegt er wat van. Shaymin loopt echter weg en stoot de barbecue om, waardoor hij onder de rook komt. Hij zuigt het rook op, begint te gloeien en ontploft. Daarna pakt Dawn Shaymin op die met telepathie tegen hen begint te praten. Hij heeft koorts en wordt naar het Pokémon Center gebracht. In het Pokémon Center vertelt Zuster Joy dat Shaymin Seed Flare deed: een aanval waarbij hij al het vuile lucht opzuigt en het zuivert. Als Shaymin wakker wordt, zegt hij dat hij terug wil naar de bloementuin voor de bloemenvoortbrenging die jaarlijks door de Shaymin wordt gehouden. Onze helden besluiten om hem er naar toe te brengen. Wanneer ze door het park lopen, wordt Shaymin ineens afgepakt door Team Rocket. Ineens worden ze in een glazen kunstwerk van het park gezogen samen met Ash, Dawn en Pikachu. Brock blijft achter. Ze komen terecht in een andere wereld, waar Giratina hen aanvalt. Een man met een Shieldon (de man van hiervoor) redt hen en neemt hen mee. Hij heet Newton Graceland, een wetenschapper die hier al vijf jaar deze plek bestudeerd, en vertelt hen dat ze in een omgekeerde wereld zijn. Dit is een alternatieve wereld tegenover de reële wereld. Ze lopen nooit in elkaar over. De zwaartekracht verschilt hier ook per plek. Giratina is de enige Pokémon die kan reizen door deze twee werelden en is dus de enige en de baas van de omgekeerde wereld. Newton besluit hen terug naar de reële wereld te brengen. Hij vertelt ook dat als de echte wereld uit balans raakt, de omgekeerde wereld het corrigeert met een zwarte wolk die erg giftig is. Toen Dialga en Palkia met elkaar vochten in Alamos Town ging alles uit balans. De hele omgekeerde wereld werd bedekt met rook. Giratina ging naar de reële wereld en nam Dialga mee, maar door Shaymin’s Zaadscheiding ontsnapte Dialga. Ook kan Giratina niet meer door de twee werelden reizen door Dialga. Nu is hij boos op Shaymin. Giratina valt opnieuw aan, maar Shaymin gebruikt Vervanging om Giratina te misleiden. Onze helden ontsnappen door een poort naar de echte wereld. Ondertussen volgen Team Rocket hen, maar ze zijn net te laat om door de poort terug te keren en blijven bij Newton. Aangezien Giratina in de echte wereld kan kijken door middel van spiegels, gaan onze helden, vergezeld met Brock, snel weg uit het park. Als ze uit het park zijn, worden ze plotseling aangevallen door een man met heel veel Magnemite, Magneton en een Magnezone. Onze helden rennen weg, maar worden achtervolgt. Ze weten hen kwijt te raken door in een trein te stappen, die toevallig richting de bloementuin rijdt. In de trein gaan ze naast een groepje mensen zitten. Een van die mensen heeft Gracidea-bloemen bij zich. Wanneer er wat stuifmeel op Shaymin valt, verandert Shaymin in zijn Sky Form. Opnieuw worden ze aangevallen door de man met de Magnemite’s, Magnetons en een Magnezone. Door middel van hen te bevechten, weten ze hen te verslaan. Als de trein stopt, gaan ze verder met boot richting de bloementuin. Als ze op de boot zitten, worden ze na een tijdje weer aangevallen door de man met de Magnemite’s, Magnetons en een Magnezone. Er verschijnt ineens een poort in het water en onze helden worden met Shaymin in de poort gezogen naar de omgekeerde wereld; de man volgt hen. Shaymin en Giratina vechten, maar doordat het nacht is in de omgekeerde wereld en Shaymin geen Sky Form kan hebben in de nacht, verandert hij terug in zijn normale vorm. Ze ontmoeten Newton opnieuw samen met Team Rocket. Plotseling wordt Shaymin meegenomen door twee Magnemite’s en brengen hem bij de man. Newton ziet hem en zegt dat het Zero is; Newtons vroegere assistent. Zero wil de omgekeerde wereld voor zichzelf. Zero drijft de zwarte wolken over onze helden. Shaymin absorbeert de wolken en doet Seed Flare. Hierdoor ontstaat er een poort en gaan Giratina, Zero en onze helden terug naar de echte wereld. Team Rocket blijft weer achter in de omgekeerde wereld. Zero gebruikt een heel grote machine en vangt daarmee Giratina. Het geeft hem de kracht terug om tussen de twee werelden te reizen. Hierna probeert Zero het weer af te pakken van Giratina om het zelf te kunnen gebruiken. Newton zegt dat die machine zijn ontwerp is en dat hij die gemaakt heeft om tussen twee werelden te kunnen reizen. Hij kwam er echter achter dat hij hiervoor Giratina zou moeten opofferen en hij heeft zijn plannen gewijzigd en het ontwerp vernietigd. Zero heeft het waarschijnlijk onthouden en herbouwd. Onze helden merken op dat ze in de Gracetia bloementuin zijn en Shaymin verandert opnieuw in zijn Sky Form. Met een vliegmachine van Zero vliegen Ash, Dawn en Newton naar de machine in de lucht en bevechten de Magnemite’s, Magnetons en de Magnezone, terwijl Newton naar binnen gaat om het computersysteem te infiltreren. Brock blijft opnieuw achter. Net op tijd weet hij het proces af te breken. Hierdoor stort echter wel de machine neer. Giratina valt er vanaf in het water en onze helden vliegen met Newton op Zero’s vliegmachine naar beneden. Net voordat de machine neerstort, ontsnapt Zero. Shaymin gebruikt zijn Aromatherapie om de verzwakte Giratina te genezen. Zero valt aan in een wat kleinere machine, die nu ook de gave heeft om door twee werelden te reizen; ook heeft hij de aanvallen van Giratina gekopieerd. Hij maakt een poort en vliegt naar de omgekeerde wereld. Zero valt de echte wereld aan via de omgekeerde wereld. Ash springt op Giratina’s rug en hij vliegt samen met Shaymin ook naar de omgekeerde wereld. Daar proberen ze Zero tegen te houden. Zero vernielt ondertussen de gletsjer via de omgekeerde wereld, waardoor hij begint te schuiven. Alle bospokémon bevriezen het meer om zo de gletsjer tegen te houden, maar dat werkt niet. Als de gletsjer niet tegengehouden kan worden, zal het de dorpen, de steden en de bloementuin vernietigen. Opeens verschijnt Regigigas samen met heel veel Mamoswine en ze proberen de gletsjer tegen te houden. Zero is inmiddels aan de winnen hand in het gevecht tegen Giratina, Ash en Shaymin. Wanneer Giratina tegen de grond komt zet Zero hem vast met ijs pilaren. Zero staat op het punt een genade klap uit te delen wanneer Pickachu en Shaymin de aanval van Zero tegenhouden. Een gif wolk komt richting Ash en Pickachu en Zero stuurt zijn machine die richting op om zo van Ash af te komen. Shaymin komt en gebruikt Zaadscheiding waardoor er opnieuw een portaal terug naar de echte wereld verschijnt. Zero verzet zich er tegen maar Giratina grijpt zijn machine beet en gebruikt Will-O-Wisp om Zero dan uiteindelijk zijn wereld uit te knallen. Zero en Shaymin worden naar de echte wereld gezogen, waar alle Pokémon snel de machine van Zero bevriezen met Ice Beam, waardoor hij niet meer werkt en kapot gaat. Giratina vangt Ash en Pickachu en repareert vervolgens de ijs pilaren, hierdoor stopt de gletsjer met bewegen. Vervolgens maakt hij een portaal naar de echte wereld en zet ze af bij Dawn, Brock en Newton. Hierna gaat hij weer weg. Vermoedelijk weer op zoek naar Dialga. Shaymin gaat naar de andere Shaymins in de bloementuin. Alle bloemen gaan bloeien en de Shaymins veranderen in Sky Form en vliegen weg. Shaymin neemt afscheid van onze helden en ze zwaaien hem uit. Karakters Debuten *Giratina *Shaymin *Magnezone *Regigigas *Mamoswine *Froslass *Magmortar (cameo) *Rhyperior (cameo) *Leafeon (cameo) *Togekiss (cameo) *Cresselia (cameo) Mensen *Ash *Dawn *Brock *Jessie *James *Layla *Moose *Zero *Newton Graceland *Agent Jenny *Zuster Joy *Infi *Delia *Flint *Lola *Johanna *Brock's broertjes en zusjes *Layla's over-grootmoeder *Ogin *Shun *Taka *Kako *Moeder en Docheter Pokémon *Ash's Pikachu *Team Rocket's Meowth]] *Dawn's Piplup *Ash's Staravia *Ash's Turtwig *Ash's Chimchar *Ash's Buizel *Ash's Gliscor *Dawn's Buneary *Dawn's Pachirisu *Dawn's Ambipom *Dawn's Swinub *Brock's Sudowoodo *Brock's Croagunk *Brock's Happiny *Johanna's Glameow *Shaymin (Sky vorm en Land vorm) *Giratina (Origin vorm en Altered vorm) *Dialga *Palkia (flashback) *Regigigas *Zero's Magnemite *Zero's Magneton *Zero's Magnezone *Newton's Shieldon *Mamoswine *Froslass *Cresselia (cameo) *Leafeon (cameo) *Eevee (cameo) *Espeon (cameo) *Umbreon (cameo) *Glaceon (cameo) *Flareon (cameo) *Jolteon (cameo) *Vaporeon (cameo) *Snover *Abomasnow *Aggron *Lairon *Aron *Swablu (meerdere; cameo) *Altaria (meerdere; cameo) *Stantler (meerdere; cameo) *Ursaring (cameo) *Teddiursa (cameo) *Flaaffy (cameo) *Rhyperior (cameo) *Togekiss (cameo) *Magmortar (cameo) *Taillow (meerdere; cameo) *Swellow (meerdere; cameo) *Wingull (meerdere; cameo) *Pelipper (meerdere; cameo) *Pidgeotto (meerdere; cameo) *Pidgeot (meerdere; cameo) *Farfetch'd (meerdere; cameo) *Fearow (meerdere; cameo) *Lugia (cameo) *Magikarp (meerdere; cameo) *Remoraid (meerdere; cameo) *Mantine (meerdere; cameo) *Chinchou (meerdere; cameo) *Luvdisc (meerdere; cameo) *Goldeen (meerdere; cameo) *Qwilfish (meerdere; cameo) *Wailmer (meerdere; cameo) *Wailord (cameo) *Kyogre (cameo) *Drapion (cameo) *Hippopotas (cameo) *Hippowdon (meerdere; cameo) *Absol (cameo) *Geodude (cameo) *Graveler (cameo) *Golem (cameo) *Sandshrew (cameo) *Sandslash (cameo) *Steelix (cameo) *Salamence (cameo) *Seedot (meerdere; cameo) *Heracross (cameo) *Pinsir (cameo) *Jumpluff (cameo) *Ledyba (meerdere; cameo) *Victreebel (meerdere; cameo) *Butterfree (meerdere; cameo) *Shroomish (meerdere; cameo) *Breloom (meerdere; cameo) *Sunkern (cameo) *Rhyhorn (cameo) *Kangaskhan (cameo) *Cubone (cameo) *Dugtrio (meerdere; cameo) *Tauros (meerdere; cameo) *Exeggutor (meerdere; cameo) *Rapidash (cameo) *Murkrow (meerdere; cameo) *Honchkrow (cameo) *Pichu (Pichu Broers; cameo) *Smeargle (Pichu Bende; cameo) *Wooper (Pichu Bende; cameo) *Magby (Pichu Bende; cameo) *Houndour (Pichu Bende; cameo) *Smoochum (Pichu Bende; cameo) *Snorlax (Pichu Bende; cameo) *Azumarill (Pichu Bende; cameo) *Teddiursa (Pichu Bende; cameo) *Electrode (cameo) *Gastly (cameo) *Koffing (cameo) *Luxio (cameo) *Purugly (cameo) *Electivire (cameo) *Combee (meerdere; cameo) *Spheal (meerdere; cameo) *Sealeo (meerdere; cameo) *Walrein (meerdere; cameo) *Finneon (meerdere; cameo) *Lumineon (meerdere; cameo) *Sentret (meerdere; cameo) *Furret (meerdere; cameo) *Bidoof (meerdere; cameo) *Bibarel (meerdere; cameo) Events thumb|200px|Poster van het Shaymin Event Event bij Reservering Bij een reservering voor een kaartje voor de film kon men Regigigas bemachtigen in Japan. In de Verenigde Staten was deze Regigigas beschikbaar bij de Toys "R" Us. Als men deze Regigigas naar Pokémon Platinum Version bracht kon men in deze game een Regice, Registeel en Regirock krijgen en als men deze ving in de game kon je in de game weer een Regigigas van level 1 krijgen. Event tijdens de film In de Japanse Bioscopen en in de Toys "R" Us in de Verenigde Staten kon men een Shaymin bemachtigen. Als men deze Shaymin naar Pokémon Platinum Version bracht kon met in deze game een Gracidea Bloem krijgen waardoor Shaymin naar zijn Sky vorm kan transformeren. Trivia *Het Japanse eindthema is ÉÉN van Crystal Kay, maar in de DUB werd This is a Beautiful World van Aaron Brotherton gebruikt. *Dit is de eerste keer dat een Pokémon film in HDTV formaat wordt uitgezonden. *Dit is de eerste film waarin er credits te zien zijn aan het begin van de film. *Dit is de eerste Pokémon film dat echt een vervolg is op de vorige film, alhoewel De Terugkeer van Mewtwo ook een vervolg was op Mewtwo tegen Mew. *Origin vorm Giratina en Sky vorm Shaymin debuteerde rond dezelfde tijd in deze film als in Pokémon Platinum Version. *Palkia staat op de poster van de film, terwijl zijn rol in deze film verwaarloosbaar is. *De Moeder en Dochter uit Lucario en het Mysterie van Mew zijn ook weer te zien door middel van een cameo. *Lucas en Brendan uit de Pokémon games hebben een cameo aan het begin van de film. *In het begin van de film zijn alle zeven Eeveeluties te zien Jolteon, Flareon, Vaporeon, Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon en Leafeon. *De release van deze flim stond tijdelijk in het Guinness World Records boek, bij de meest verkochten kaarten voor een animatie film, 2.384.198 in Japan. *Ondanks dat de aanval Substitute sinds Generatie I beschikbaar is, is dit de eerste keer dat het te zien is in de films en Anime. Galerij Promotie Materiaal & Logo's Pikachu the Movie 11 poster.png|Pikachu de film poster Movie 11 initial poster.png|Eerste Japanse Poster Movie 11 final poster.png|De laatste Japanse Poster M11Shaymin.png|Japanse poster met Shaymin Movie 11.png|Japanse Dvd Cover Giratina and the Sky Warrior promo.png|VS poster Skywarriorpostertru.png|Toys 'R' Us Poster Giratina and the Sky Warrior.png|Eerste Engelse DVD Cover Giratina and the Sky Warrior rerelease.jpg|Tweede Engelse DVD Cover Japanese M11 Logo.png|Giratina en het lucht boeket: Shaymin Japans Logo Pokemon Giratina and the Sky Warrior logo.png| Film Screenshots FS11-1.png FS11-2.png FS11-3.png FS11-4.png FS11-5.png FS11-6.png FS11-7.png FS11-8.png FS11-9.png FS11-11.png FS11-12.png FS11-13.png FS11-14.png FS11-15.png FS11-16.png FS11-17.png FS11-18.png FS11-19.png FS11-20.png FS11-21.png FS11-22.png FS11-23.png FS11-24.png FS11-25.png FS11-26.png FS11-27.png FS11-28.png FS11-29.png FS11-30.png FS11-31.png FS11-32.png FS11-33.png FS11-34.png FS11-35.png FS11-36.png FS11-37.png FS11-38.png FS11-39.png FS11-40.png FS11-41.png FS11-42.png FS11-43.png Categorie:Pokémon Films Categorie:Pokémon DP Films